


Dream-Love a.k.a. The Search

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-16
Updated: 1998-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's searching for his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream-Love a.k.a. The Search

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by a picture a friend had drawn and by some situations that happened during a role-playing-game. This is especially for Strange Music (Strange Music, I just couldn't resist *g*). Hope you like it. Thanks as always to my beta-reader, Gabrielle!

Blair sat on a very comfortable couch in a living room he had never seen before. He didn't know why he was here or how he had come to be in this place, but the room seemed so familiar to him. Somehow, he noted couriously, the why and how wasn't as important as the unknown man who was making dinner in the kitchen---at least he thought it was dinner.

He couldn't help but stare at the about six-foot-tall man. The stranger had a body like a god (not that he had ever seen a god), and every time he moved, Blair could clearly see the muscles flex beneath the shirt and pants. It took his breath away, and he tried to suppress the reaction, but his cock liked the "landscape" in front of him as well.

Just the strong body was enough to make his brain turn into pudding, but every time this handsome---no, *beautiful*---man looked at him, he felt like he would melt any second. The clear, blue eyes were glowing, and the blinding smile showed a row of even, white teeth. However, Blair's gaze kept straying back to the stranger's incredibly sexy elf ears.

The young human had never seen an elf before, had just heard many tales about these magic creatures. Still, the stories about their almost irresistible beauty didn't do any justice to the man working in the kitchen.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice that the other man had sat down beside him. Hearing the whispered words "Happy anniversary, Blair"---oh, boy, what a voice---he watched with wide open eyes as the stranger leaned forward. Closing his eyes, he felt sensous lips brush over his own and the tip of the other's tongue probe his mouth...

 

\---

Groaning, Blair awoke with a start. Rolling to the side, he sighed.

Every night, for about a year now, it had been the same dream. Every day, the same face in his thoughts. It didn't make sense! How could someone fall for a person only known in his dreams? Was this just a dream?

Question after question and no answers. He only knew one thing for certain---he loved this man.

Although he didn't know the stranger's name (always forgot to ask during those dreams) and encouraged by his mother, who believed in the power of dreams, he began to search for his love. He traveled from town to town, with a self-drawn picture in his pockets, and asked almost every person he came across if they knew the man from his dreams.

Along his journey, he learned a lot about different cultures and races. Amazons, for instance, weren't always drawn to the same gender, although he suspected that most of them had a more or less secret desire to posess their partners or others. He also learned that dwarfs, especially one of them, reeked like hell and weren't really sociable---to put it mildly. However, he was very surprised that bards (at least one of them) were able to jump from bed to bed (in a dorm) in complete darkness without injuring themselves or others. Was it possible that bards were so-called Sentinels he had read about?

Still, his search so far had been fruitless. No one knew his elf, as he had come to call his dream-lover. Blair had even asked another elf, who had just awakened from a coma because his harp had been taken from him. He slid the picture under the elf's nose, but the still trembling elf had just looked at him with an expression that said, "Are you kidding? I just woke up from hell and you ask me if I know this man???"

Blair sighed again, slowly rising from the bed. It was time to clean himself and get dressed so that he could start his search again. He couldn't waste any time because he had promised his mother to come home when he hadn't found his dream vision after six months.

Half an hour later, he left the dorm and joined three friends he had met during his travels for breakfast. He was almost through his meal when he suddenly heard voices shouting for help. Looking up, he saw a dark-skinned man kneeling next to an unresponsive form on the floor. Being a healer, he didn't think twice and ran towards the two men. Kneeling down himself, he felt for a pulse on the man's neck. At that very moment, the stranger's eyes flew open and connected with Blair's.

His heart skipped a beat when he recognized the face in front of him. Blue met blue, and an unknown warmth of peace flooded his soul---he had found *his* elf after all.

 

\---

 **ten years later**

Blair snuggled closer to his lover's body. Still, after all these years, he couldn't quite believe that he had found his dream love, his elf, his Sentinel, his Jim (this time he hadn't forgotten to ask).

Smiling, he felt the other man's arms close around him and heard the softly whispered words. "Happy anniversary, Blair."

End.


End file.
